FPC29
is the 29th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 271st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls attempt to learn more about Kaoru one day when they arrive to find him missing. In the process they meet a royal young boy with a precious item. '' Synopsis The episode starts with a mysterious woman meeting Kaoru-chan in a foggy bay. The next day the girls came to buy some donuts, but Kaoru-chan wasn't here. He was meeting with the woman who told him about the Mekurumeku royal family and their prince Jeffrey, who got into argument with his parents and escaped from the hotel they were staying in. He has family's treasure; ''Poseidon's Sweat and mentions that "The mysterious Get Mouse" is after it. It's been four days since Kaoru-chan's donut cafe has moved for the time being, and some people want to use the space to build benches, but Love believes Kaoru will return. As the girls leave they find a foreign boy sitting by himself. Love tries to speak in English but struggles, and as it turns out Jeffrey, the boy, can speak Japenese perfectly. They ask him many questions but the only one he answers is Love's, who assumes he is hungry and they treat him to a burger. Meanwhile, the woman and Kaoru-chan met with the boy's parents. They were worried about the jewel more than their son and Kaoru-chan bluntly tells them that their son should be more valuable then some jewel. Back at the restaurant, Jeffrey loved his hamburger. He mentions wanting to have more fun, and brings up how his sensei calls Yotsuba Town the town of happiness. The girls see no harm in this and take him out for more fun, but they are surprised to learn that he is the missing Prince after he appears on a news program. With the truth out, Jeffrey reveals that his parents hate him and only want him as a good successor, so he ran away from them since he feels as though he has become useless as a person. Setsuna then tells him that nobody in the world is useless, and gives him some supportive words to cheer him up. But suddenly, a bunch of men donning black outfits show up and they attack the girls- who struggle to fight them since there are too many. As this is going on, Tarte witnesses the events and confesses everything to Kaoru, who happened to arrive to see this as well. They follow the men back to their hideout and Kaoru-chan contacts Jeffrey's butler, knowing he is the one to truly care for Jeffrey and brings up that reinforcement will be here in twenty minutes. But to his shock, the butler is actually the mysterious Get Mouse- and he knocks Kaoru-chan out, grabbing the jewel and Jeffrey before trying to escape. As Tarte wakes the girls up he informs them that this is Labyrinth at work and they transform. Get Mouse ran to the helicopter, glad to have a hostage as well as the families precious item since it will make things easier for him. The girls try to fight him to get the jewel and Jeffrey back but struggle after he traps them. After awakening again, Kaoru-chan threw his new extra spicy donut straight into Get Mouse's mouth, causing him to release the frightened younger boy. He quickly saves him and points out where the weak points are to the Cures to let them finish. They resume fighting, with Peach finishing it off using Love Sunshine Fresh. Later Tarte asked Kaoru-chan to return to his donut stand, since everyone missed his donuts. The woman from before arrives to let everyone know that the boss was caught so they can close the Get Mouse case. She asks him to return working for their group but he declines, saying that he has elsewhere to return. The next day the girls are happy to find the donut cafe back. Kaoru-chan has decided to make up for his absense by allowing everyone to have donuts for free, and as he hands some over to the girls he suddenly says the Pretty Cure introductory speech- causing them to wonder if he witnessed them transform after all. He goes on to thank them for protecting this spot while he was absent and the girls deduce that he couldn't have seen them in that case. Suddenly he gets more calls; including someone needing his help for a difficult operation, someone who needs a replacement astronaut, someone in need of a vocalist. In the end, this leaves the girls to deduce that his identity is even more mysterious than before. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes